


Perhaps it was first love

by Fea2781



Category: Code Geass
Genre: After the zone has been created, F/M, First Love, Half-Sibling Incest, Heartache, I Tried, I'm Going to Hell, I'm trying to do the ship justice, Ignoring season two, Marriage, Not Canon Compliant, One-Sided Attraction, Things are about to get p r o b l e m a t i c, Unrequited Love, but not really, cause there's no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fea2781/pseuds/Fea2781
Summary: Lelouchs palms were sweaty as the music began to play. It was a slow, Britannian song, perfectly fitting for the atmosphere. As soon as the pianist played the first notes, every guest looked to the doors of the church, waiting for the bride to make her grandiose appearance.____________________________________After the Japanese special zone has been successfully created._____________________________________A short Oneshot to the ship Lelouch/Euphemia1. I don't own Code geass2. Whoever isn't ok with the shipping, you don't have to read this fanfiction, I don't want any insults.
Relationships: Euphemia li Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku, Euphemia li Britannia/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 9





	Perhaps it was first love

Lelouchs palms were sweaty as the music began to play. It was a slow, Britannian song, perfectly fitting for the atmosphere. As soon as the pianist played the first notes, every guest looked to the doors of the church, waiting for the bride to make her grandiose appearance. 

Time seemed to play in slow motion as his only true love, Euphemia li Britannia, walked down the isle to the altar. Having given up her royal status when the SAZ was created, she instead walked with her uncle. The prince had a hard time breathing. The dress she wore was completely white, reaching the ground. She looked so beautiful. He couldn't even have imagined this. Euphemias outfit complemented her long, pink hair and her discreet but pretty make up. To him, she looked like a goddess, having descendent from heaven. 

The ex-prince gazed at her with unbelievable love as the former princess took the stance. He didn't take his eyes off of her the whole time. When the priest ended his long and incredibly boring speech, two simple words filled the church. Filled with compassion and love.

"I do"

\----------------------------------------

The two royal children ran through the imperial palace as fast as they could. Lelouch chasing Euphemia, was of course, terribly losing the game of tag. Which was a fact Euphemia was laughing at and teasing him about while she was the one running. And then, turning around the corner, the princess crashed into the wall, breaking an expensive vase. And the girl began to cry. She sat in the corner and wept. Lelouch didn't have any idea how to comfort his sister, so he just patted her head and said: "Hey, Euphie, everything's going to be okay." And they sat there in silence. Her head leaning on his shoulder while her tears slowly dried. "Lelouch..." She slowly raised her head. "What is it? Euphie?" Two pairs of violet orbs locked with each other and stared. "IthinkImaybeinlovewithyou!" and suddenly, Euphemia jumped out of his arms and raced down the hallway. Letting him sit there in solitude, with a small smile on his lips

(Which, on another note, would be the last time they really saw each other. Three hours later, Lelouch, Marianne and Nunnally, being the victims of a terrorist attack, the Mother of the two being murdered, the little sister crippled. And, about two days later, they were send to Japan as hostages, not seeing any of their siblings)

\---------------------------------------

Lelouch watched as the stunning groom, his best friend, Suzaku Kururugi, bend down, kissed Euphemia and slipped the shining golden ring on the brides finger. Admidst the laughter of joy and applause of the audience, the former revolutionist felt a tight knot in his stomach. He understood. Euphi saw him as nothing more than a half brother. She didn't reciprocate anymore. It wasn't much of a surprise. Suzaku was a kind, honest man who was sure to win his sister's heart with his ideals. They were soul mates, Lelouch wasn't able to deny that. But he still loved her, and even if he knew her decision would keep her happy and was the best for all of them, the former prince didn't want to accept reality.

When it was time for the newly we'd couple to leave the church, Lelouch gripped the grooms arm.

"Please, Suzaku, take care of my sister."  
"I will, my friend."  
"If I so much as see Euphi cry..." Lelouch threatened with the scariest death glare he could muster. "... You are allowed to cut of my head. Thank you, Lelouch."

With that, the Japanese boy led his love out of the church and out of his life. And so Lelouch turned around, dancing with the rest of the guests, happy his facade of laughter didn't break. Attempting to pick up the pieces of his broken heart, he dedicated his attention to the people who talked to him. He'd get over her, someday, but that someday isn't now.


End file.
